


Missing You

by Fishyz9



Category: Days of Our Lives
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-09
Updated: 2014-11-09
Packaged: 2018-02-24 18:31:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2591846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fishyz9/pseuds/Fishyz9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: A nervous Sonny visits Will and Ari in LA.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Missing You

Missing You.

 

I hate that I feel so uncertain right now. I hate that I feel nervous. It’s been three weeks since Will left with Ari. Three weeks of rushed skype sessions and snatches of telephone conversations here and there between meetings and work schedules. I’ve missed them more than anything, but I’m also anxious as hell at the prospect of seeing them again.

What if Ari doesn’t remember me? What if they haven’t missed me like I’ve missed them? What if Will loves LA so much that he doesn’t want to come home? I mean, given the choice between LA and writing screenplays or Salem with its trashy magazines and a boring husband…

“Did you want to buy that, Sir?”

I snap my head up out of my unhappy daydream and mumble my apology as I hand the teddy bear over the counter to the cashier. Perhaps it’s transparent, but if picking up a stuffed bear at duty-free will help ease any awkwardness between me and my little girl then hell, I’ll get fifty.

“Thank you” I say after she hands over the change.

“Do you need a bag?”

“No, it’s fine.” I sling the hefty overnight bag over my shoulder and make my way towards the arrivals lounge.

I stand there awkwardly for a few moments, clutching the dumb bear as I scan the room for Will. Everywhere around me people are hugging and rushing to one another, but I can’t spot Will any—

“Sonny!”

I see Will peering over the shoulders of a small group of people, waving at me. I feel myself exhale and start to walk over there as Will tries to squeeze through the oblivious, jovial group with Ari on his hip.

The relief I feel is ridiculous. Will. My Will. _Finally_.

I have to smile as he attempts to climb over the suitcases in his way and he flashes me an amused, apologetic grin when he realises his foot is caught on a strap.  One of the guys in his way turns and looks down to where Will is ensnared and quickly apologises. He moves the bag Will’s caught on out of the way and naturally Will darts a hand out to keep from falling. Laughter filters out from the group.

“Oh my god, Horton.” I mutter to myself, trying not to laugh.

He set’s Ari down for a second but doesn’t let go of her hand. Her little blond head swivels around, fascinated by all the noises surrounding her, but then her eyes land on me and two things happen: a still semi-toothless but very wide smile spreads across her face, and my heart flips over in my chest.

She pulls away from Will and does that clumsy still not quite coordinated toddler run towards me. I move quickly and hear Will begin to call out to her, but seeing where she’s headed he falls quiet and watches with a soft smile as I kneel down scoop her up into my arms, the back of her head fitting so perfectly into the palm of my hand.

“Daddy, dad...” she babbles.

My throat tightens and I hug her close, overcome. “Hi baby girl, you remember me?”

I kiss her cheek and she looks at me and automatically reaches for what Will affectionately calls my greaser hairdo. She’s always tugged on my hair for some reason; Will thinks it’s because it’s so floppy. I think it might be because the colour reminds her of Gabi.

“Now is that a nice way to great your daddy?” Will says, straightening his shirt and setting himself right. He grins and then shrugs helplessly.  “Not quite the romantic reunion I had in mind.”

“You do like to make an entrance.”

“Shut up and kiss me,” he grumbles, his cheeks dimpling as he smiles.

I do just that, the tension and anxiety I felt only moments before melting away—at least for now—at the feel of his fingers brushing my jaw.

“Finally,” he whispers.

“That’s exactly what I was— _whoa_.”

“Hey now,” Will laughs, gently extracting Ari’s fingers from my hair. “I know you’ve missed the guy but there’s no need for that.”

“That’ll teach me to skip a haircut.”

“Na, she likes her daddy’s hair long and…springy. Like he’s been electrocuted.”

“Gee.” I deadpan. “I’ve really missed you.”  

“You better have,” he says while sliding the overnight bag off my shoulder and onto his. “Let me get this so you can carry her, she’s missed you like crazy too.”

“Is that right,” I pull my chin in and look at her, “have you missed me, sweet girl?” Her fingers reach for my lip and I kiss them gently. “Because I’ve missed you.”

“We’ve had a few teary nights where she’s really missed her Sonny-Bear.”

I look at him, astonished. “Are you kidding?”

He smiles sadly. “Nope, I damn near got on a plane to take her home, I felt so guilty. Neither of these Horton’s cope well without their Kiriakis.”

Even as he says it she curls in against me, her small hands clutching my shirt and her head resting beneath my chin. My palm spans across her back and I breathe in her scent, enjoying the familiar feeling of her in my arms.

“Come on,” Will says, his voice laced with warmth. “Let’s get back to the house the studio guys are putting us up in. We need some family time.”

We make our way to the parking lot, my little girl in my arms and my husband’s hand against my hip. It’s only when I’m buckling Ari into her booster seat that I realise I’ve dropped the teddy bear somewhere in the airport. I make a mental note to get her another one for my next visit.

oOo

We have dinner with Sami and the kids and I play with Ari and catch up on life with Will for a while. Finally Sami takes Johnny, Sydney and Ali out for the evening.  We debate on whether she should take Ari, but then her eyelids were drooping even as we spoke. It wasn’t long before I was laying her down in a nursery that’s bigger than our living room back home.

The nerves begin to creep back in now that the family is out and Ari is asleep and Will and I are alone. I tell myself not to be stupid, that it’s been a great day and I have nothing to feel tense about, but there it is, anyway.  I think it’s this place with its five bathrooms and widescreen TVs. It’s intimidating.

“They’re gone,” he says with what sounds like relief and he comes back through to the living room where I sit perched on the end of the leather sofa.

“Cool, Ari’s down.” I rub my hands over my knees. “So, Sami and the kids seem to be in good shape.”

“Yeah, being away from Salem is just what they needed. I, on the other hand…”

“You—? _Oh_!” I let out a surprised laugh when instead of sitting down beside me be pushes me down flat against the arm of the sofa and crawls right on top of me. “Hi.”

“I…” he grins, and then takes my mouth in a fierce kiss. “…Have missed you like you wouldn’t believe.”

“Three weeks is a long time to go without sex.” I agree between kisses, growing breathless.

“Three weeks is a long time without _you_.”

His lips press against my neck as his hands creep up under my shirt and rake against my sides. His thigh deliberately presses against my groin and then his back arches so that his hips grind into mine…

“ _Whoa_ ,” I laugh nervously. “You _have_ missed me.”

“Oh god, Sonny. The taste of you…I want skin. _Now_ ,” he growls, tugging impatiently at my shirt and sending a few buttons flying.

It’s ironic that the more desperate we are to get out of our clothes the longer it seems to actually take. My shirt, now torn, is on the living room carpet and Will is clawing at my belt. It’s hot as hell to see him this desperate for me but the logical part of my brain is tapping me on the shoulder.

“Baby,” I gasp. “We can’t…not here.”

“They won’t be back for hours. You’re mine for _hours_ , got it?”

“And supplies?”

He pauses and then grumbles as he quickly stands and hauls me away by the hand towards his bedroom. As soon as my back hits the mattress he’s all over me. At one point I reach above me and grip the headboard and suck in a loud breath when his tongue trails down my stomach. But it’s when he looks up at me, his lips still against my skin as he yanks open the snaps to my jeans that arousal rips through me so strong that I shudder from head to toe.

He wastes no time, he doesn’t even ease into it. My jeans are only halfway down my legs when his mouth is on me, his head bobbing up and down over my groin with relish as he takes me in as far as he can before hollowing his cheeks and drawing off. I haven’t a chance in hell at lasting and I tell him as much, but he doesn’t give a damn. In fact, if anything he redoubles his efforts and it’s only minutes before my back is arching off of the bed and I’m biting the skin of my forearm to keep from crying out too loudly.

“Oh my… _damn_ , baby.” I pant.

He climbs up the length of my body, his back dipping and the look in his eye downright predatory. I bite my lips when I feel his erection against my stomach, and my breath escapes me when he takes my mouth in a surprisingly slow and tender kiss.

“You need a few minutes?” He murmurs against my lips before pressing soft, petal-like kisses against my cheek and temple.

“No,” I say immediately, and feeling his palm against my hip I waste no time in rolling over onto my stomach.

As desperate as I know he must feel, even now he is considerate and takes his time in bringing me back to the point where I’m asking him to please just have me. He rides me slowly, displaying great restraint not just to give me to time to catch up to him, I’m already there, but to savour every moment of this connectivity that we’ve both desperately missed.

His body against mine feels like such a medicine. A much needed closeness and homecoming. His skin against mine somehow eases the invisible weight on my shoulders and in my heart. It’s a slow unwinding of a rope grown taut with distance, and it’s a while before Will can bring himself to pull away from me or before I can bear to let go. When he comes back, it’s right into my arms for a cuddle.

We don’t talk for a little while, we lay close in this bed that isn’t ours and let our fingertips wander against familiar and much missed skin and muscle.

“She really does miss you,” he says eventually, quietly.

“Is it bad that I’m relieved?”

“No.”

He’s quiet for a few more moments before…

“What’s it like without us being there?”

“Empty. Quiet. And…” I force myself to say it. I tell myself that it isn’t selfish to admit it, that I’m not going to ruin his opportunity of a lifetime by saying it out loud. “…And lonely.”

He looks up at me, resting his chin on my chest. “Is it bad that I’m relieved?” He whispers, echoing my words.

“What?” I ask in surprise, and he bites his lip.

“No Will Horton and no baby.”  I feel it against my chest when he swallows. “Do you remember that life? The one you had before I was even a blip on your radar?”

I frown at him. “I do. It…I don’t know. That feels like an earlier version of myself. One where I wasn’t real yet. Kind of like a prototype me.”

“Can I say something really selfish?”

“Okay,” I whisper, my fingers threading through his blond hair which is a few shades lighter thanks to the LA sun.

“I really wanted you to miss me. Not so that you’d be unhappy or mad at me for going, but…” he lets out a quiet sigh. “I guess I’m just glad that you’re not relieved to have space, you know?”

“Oh.” I say in genuine surprise. “It honestly hadn’t occurred to me that you would feel this way.”

“The way we left was just too rushed. It didn’t really give us time to consider stuff like this.”

“I was…I was kind of thinking the same kind of things.”

“You were?”

“Umhm,” I nod. “LA is exciting.” I swallow hard. “Salem’s not. I’m not.”

He frowns and pushes up onto his forearms to look down at me. “Salem may not be a buzzing metropolis, but why would you for a second think that you—” He pauses, and lets out a sigh as he closes his eyes. “ _I don’t want to have a boring life_.” He mimics unhappily.

“I know you didn’t mean it like that.”

“But you’d think I’d be a little more thoughtful and careful with my words considering my would-be profession.”

“It’s ok. And there’s nothing would-be about it. You’re out here doing it.”

“I guess.”

I pull him down beside me and roll onto my side. His fingers automatically reach out so that the backs of them brush against my chest. “You need to have more confidence.”

“People…people say stuff. It makes it difficult for me.”

“Like what?”

He presses his lips together and drops his gaze, unwilling to look at me. “Like how I just want to make money, and that I just want to be on the front covers of magazines.”

It takes me a moment to realise that he’s talking about me. Those words came out of my mouth. “Oh Will…”

He looks at me and gives me a sad smile. “I know you didn’t mean it.” Again, he echoes my words.

I suddenly feel terrible. “If I’ve knocked your confidence, Will…”

“I’m out here, aren’t I?”

“Still…” I trail off unhappily.

“It’s just that…those words don’t ricochet off me, Sonny.” He looks me in the eye. “They _hit_. Especially when they come from you.”

“I am so—” He shushes me with his fingertips against my lips.

“I think…I think part of my eagerness to get out here and work was partly because, um…” he breaks off with a self-conscious laugh. “To impress you?”

I brush my fingers against his chin, and he continues.

“To show you that I could actually do something good that you wouldn’t have to apologise to others for later.”

“I’ve only ever wanted you to be happy. To see yourself the way I do.”

“I know. But then some complicated family stuff got thrown in the mix with my desperate need to prove myself, and…”

“Yeah.”

“It got messy, didn’t it?”

“Oh yes.”

“I handled stuff poorly, _again_.”

I let my silence answer for me. It’s too difficult for me to confirm any negative thought he has about himself.

“And I think some nasty, immature little part of me was okay with the suddenness of it all, with how much it shocked everyone, because it was like I was proving them wrong, or at least starting to change others perspectives of me.”

“You mean me?”

He nods guiltily. “I’m sorry,” he says quickly. “I hate that we somehow got to that point where it no longer felt like we were on the same team.  It should never be like that.”

“No, it shouldn’t.” I say quietly. I’m disappointed but I get it, and honestly it’s such a relief to be saying everything out loud because _this_ is us. We talk. We share these secrets and all the doubtful thoughts running through our minds. This is what we were good at.

“Then in the garden, before we left and you actually let me see how sad you were…how much you were hurting at just the thought of me and Ari leaving…” he shakes his head. “It brought me right back to here.” He says, taking my hand in his. “It was like someone snapping their fingers in front of my eyes, and there you were…my Sonny. My beautiful brown eyed boy.”

 “I hated seeing you leave.”

“I’m coming back.”

“I know. Just…don’t get all swept away by Hollywood, ok? Be homesick for me.”

“I am. Believe me, baby, I am.”

I nod my head but I can’t hold his gaze for long. He tips my chin back up.

“Did you know they don’t have sidewalks here?”

I frown at him. “Yes they do.”

“Depends on where you go, but if you have a stroller?” He rolls his eyes. “ _Nightmare_.”

I give him a small smile. “Stop trying to make me feel better.”

“There’s no weather, either.”

“You have a _tan_ ,” I laugh quietly.

“That’s because it’s hot and sunny every day. I miss the rain, can you believe that? I miss _clouds_.”

“No, now I know you’re lying because you hate the cold.” I give his chest a playful nudge but he just shimmies closer to me.

“Nobody eats carbs here. No one.”

I laugh. “Now _that_ I believe.”

“Everything’s either fat free or gluten free. One of the studio guys invited the family to a barbeque and looked at me in horror when I asked if I could actually have my burger in a bun.”

“No buns?”

He shakes his head. “They’re bun Nazis.”

I pull him close and let my hand stroke over the nape of his neck. “My poor baby.” I tease, grinning.

“And I miss our apartment. Our apartment that smells like you’re favourite brand of coffee and that constantly has Ari’s toys lying around. Our pictures on the walls...”

“I can send you some coffee and pictures.”

“I wish you could stay,” he whispers.

“I know. But work…”

“You don’t have to explain that one. I now completely understand, trust me.”

I brush my thumb against his lashes so that he looks at me. “I’m proud of you.”

He smiles.

“No, Will. I’m _proud_ of you. I’m proud to be your husband.”

The smile reaches his eyes and he rolls close, encouraging me to lay back. He frames my face with is hands. “I’m homesick for you, Son.” He kisses me sweetly. “Just know that, okay? If I’m not with you, I’m missing you.”

“Thank you” I whisper.

 

 


End file.
